Disney DreamWorks University
by ThatCuteLittleKitten
Summary: Summer Vacation is over and it's Back To School with the Big Six! Join them in their Upside-Down rollercoaster of a Life-time filled with Homeworks,Terror Teachers,Parties and Falling in Love. (jackXelsa)(annaXkristoff)(meridaXhiccup)(rapunzelXflynn) Read,Review and Favorite!
1. Chapter 1

"Elsa wake up wake up wake up!" I woked up hearing my Sister scream so loud that I swear my Ear Drums must've broke.

I opened my eyes and saw that Anna was jumping on my bed cheerfully she was all dressed up like she was going somewhere

"Elsa get up!" Anna begin to pull my arm from my bed

"Quit it" I hissed

"Wake up!"

"Anna it's 8 am go back to sleep unless the House is on Fire I'll get up"

Anna then smacked my Arm very hard and glared at me with the look 'Get up or I'll pull you myself'

"What the hell what was that for?" I sat up from my bed and faced her

"Just wake up will you?"

"Five more minutes" I said then I got back to my pillow but then Anna pulled to pillow from Head

"No! Punzie and Merida will be here any minute now unless you want us to leave you for College" Anna said and it Reminded me of College

"Alright I'm awake no need to smack me with my Pillow"

"Good now get Ready!" Anna said as she puts her hands on her hips

"Geez. What did you ate chocolate?"

"Some pancakes that are soaked in chocolate syrup with some whipped cream and a chocolate bar on top and a little bit of Ice cream with some sprinkles" Anna said as she tried to remember what she ate

"Is that all?" It was my turn to place my Hands on my Hips

"Ok a bowl of Ice cream and a Stack of pancakes"

"Chocolate bar?"

"Ok a whole chocolate bar"

"Mom let you eat all of that?"

"Well she did tell that we need a big breakfast so I prepared breakfast for myself"

"Left some for me?"

"Of course I did!"

"Thanks, Now get out of my Room so I can start cleaning myself up"

"Ok"

When Anna left I went straight to the showers and washed myself up after that I putted on some Light Make-up and got out from my bathroom. I went to my Closet technically Walk-In-Closet. Can't blame me for Having Filthy Rich Parents. I started to go through my Clothes

"Too Fit" I said to myself

"Too Sparkly"

"Eh"

"Way too much Revealing"

"So not my style"

"Hmm it looks perfect" I got it out from the closet and look at it.

It was a Dress that was an inch above my knees and it had a Polka-dot design on it that was Dark blue and White. I faced my life-sized mirror and tried to fit it on. I took a good look at myself and I can completely say that I was Satisfied with this look. It was just my Style. I got out a pair of dark blue Doll shoes and wore it now it completely Matches with my dress after that I went to my Vanity and began to French braid my Hair. It was my signature look. I was now ready for college. I stepped out from my Room and made my way to our Dinning room

"Where's Mom?" I asked one of our Maids who passed by me

"She already left Miss Elsa"

"Oh ok thanks" That was all I said

"Lucy thanked god you're here, I've been looking for you all over the Garden" Anna then came and stepped into our conversation

"Forgive me Miss Anna but I was tasked to Dust you're Family Portraits in the Living Room"

"No need for Formalities Lucy just call us Elsa and Anna" I said with a warm smile

"Yes Miss El- I mean Elsa"

"She should get going by now, where are they anyway Anna?"

"I don't know but I'll text them" Anna said

Just then one of our other Maids came inside the Dinning room and spoke to me

"Miss Elsa and Miss Anna, Miss Rapunzel is waiting outside the Gates. Shall we let them in?"

"We'll just go outside" I said

When we went outside two of our Maids where pulling our Luggage's to Punzie's car but then I saw that Punzie's car was already stuffed so I came next to her

"hey Zel, You're quite cramped in here mind if me and Anna just take our cars?" I asked

"oh sure Elsa, sorry if there's to many of my Luggage's" Punzie said shyly

"Anna go get the Keys were Driving!" I yelled to Anna across the Streets and she went back inside the Gates after a while she came back with both of our car Keys

"Miss Elsa, Wouldn't you and Miss Anna like for the Driver to drive for you?" One of the Maids approached me

"We can drive by ourselves, Just inform Father that we took our Cars" I said

"Yes Miss Elsa" The maid then bowed and went inside already while the other Maids were going in and out from the Door carrying our Luggage's

"Anna you ready?" I said as I got inside my car. It was a BMW 520D, Gift from Papa when it was my Sweet 16th birthday everyone and I mean everyone was all surprised and felt a pang of Jealousy for me Wealth doesn't matter I mean what would I even do with a million dollars right

"Yeah sure, Let's get rolling!" Anna shouted as soon she she and the maids finished placing her luggage's on the trunk

Anna then hopped in her BMW M6 Convertible started her engine and began to drive outside our Huge Mansion gates while I was trailing right behind her. I then called Punzie on my iPhone 5s it took a couple of rings before she answered it and I can hear her background music through the Line

"Zel you and Mer ready?"

"Yes, oh and Merida said let's stop-by at Starbucks first"

"Sure great idea, A Frappuccino would do great"

"Ok meet you there"

I ended our call and began to drive. I overtook Anna's car and called her also on my Phone

"Hey where to?" Anna said

"First were off to grab some Frappuccino at Starbucks then we go straight to college after that"

"Oh goodie! I could now try there new flavored Frappuccino"

"Okay I'll lead"

After an Hour we already finished our stop-by at Starbucks and were now heading off to Disney University. It took nearly 3 hours to get there. When we reached the University gates we drove straight to the University's parking lot and parked our cars then took our luggage's. I saw Punzie was on her Phone talking to someone maybe it was Flynn, Punzie's boyfriend. He and his friends also enrolled here at the University so that we'd all be together for a whole school year. Anna agreed that she'll be getting our Dorm rooms and Schedules while Me, Merida and Punzie were looking around the campus when Punzie ended her call with Flynn

"So was that Flynn?" I asked

"Yeah it was him"

"So what did he say?"

"He said that they're on their way now!" Punzie jumped for joy

"He's with who?"

"Oh you know, Hiccup, Kristoff Bjorgman, and Jack Frost"

"Oh hear that Merida? Hiccup's coming" I sang

"Ay don know what ye talkin' bout" Merida said as she avoid eye contact with us

"Oh really?" Punzie asked

"Yas realeh"

"Not even a bit?" I asked

"Nut even ay thing"

"Then what were you and hiccup doing at the Dog Salon last week? Huh huh?" Punzie teased

"WHAT?!" Merida screamed

"Don't play innocent with us" I pointed a finger to Merida with a devious smile

"We Were'ent doing ay-nything! I meyn we were'ent Going out!" Merida said in defense

"Aha gotcha. Busted!" Punzie teased

"Hahaha right you are Zel" I laughed while Merida stammered

"Oh shut ap" Merida hissed and glared at us

"Just admit it" Punzie said

"That you like him" I added

"Ay dun like him!" Merida screamed

"Oh really? Then what was with that look on your face when you look at him?" Punzie asked

"Dat was nuthin, Were jast friends"

"That look in your Eye's doesn't tell us that you're just friends" Punzie said as she placed her hands on her hips

"Can we jast go?" Merida said as she walked faster while we catched up on her

On the way inside the campus we saw Anna holding our Dorm keys and schedules while she waved at us and walked closer

"There you guys are! Here are your Dorm keys" Anna said as she handed us our Dorm keys

"Who's your roommate?" Punzie asked us

"Merida!" I said

"Punzie!" Anna said and made Punzie jump and yelped

"Yay! We're roomies!"

"Ok so what dorm are you guys staying in?" I asked

"We're staying in Dorm 258 at the East side of the Campus" Anna anwered

"Cool! We're also staying there in Dorm 259!" I said

"Yay we all get to stay close together!" Punzie clapped then her phone rang and she answered it

"Hey Flynn!" Punzie said

"_Hey Blondie were already at the Campus Gates, so where do you wanna meet?" Flynn said_

"Great! We just got our Dorms and we're just going to leave our luggage's there meet you at the University Park in twenty minutes?"

"_Sure, Ok gotta go" Flynn said then hang up_

"They're here! I told him to meet us at the Park so come on and let's get our luggage's upstairs" Punzie said in a hurry

After we placed our luggage's in our Dorms we were now at the Park and was waiting for Flynn and his Friends. After a While we saw Flynn with Hiccup and they brought two new friends. One guy had blonde messy hair, Light brown eyes and was quite Muscular as I can say while the Other guy has White hair, Pale complexion just like mine, Has a Tall stature, Blue eyes and…. He's looking right at me?

"Hey Blondie" Flynn approached us and kissed Punzie on the Cheek

"Hey there Elsa" Flynn greeted me with a Friendly hug and did it also to Anna and Merida

"Remember Hiccup?" Flynn asked and we all nodded and proceeded to greet him and exchange a few Friendly hugs from each other

"So Flynn who are these?" Anna asked while she was looking at that Blonde hair guy

"Oh right! This is Kristoff Bjorgman" Flynn introduced us to the Blonde hair guy while Flynn was introducing him Anna whispered to me

"El I think that White hair guy Likes you" Anna whispered

"Anna!" I whispered loudly to her and she replied by jut laughing

"And this is Jackson Overland Frost" Flynn pointed out the guy with white hair

"It's Jack" he said and smiled at me. Or so I think

"Are you single?" Anna asked quickly and made me dumbfounded by her question just like everyone

"Anna!" I said out loud

"What i was just asking!"

"That was rude of you, you know?"

"And did you also know that you too almost look alike?" Anna said and I saw an Idea popped up in Punzie

"OMG! Anna do you know what I'm thinking?" Punzie then said

"OMG I ship them!" Anna said

"Me too!" Punzie said then both of them thought an Idea

"JELSA!" Punzie and Anna said together

"Jelsa? Really?" I said

"Oh come on! It's the best ship name!" Anna said

"Please stop you're girlfriend Flynn before I tie them both together on a boat" I face palmed myself and Flynn just chuckled. I saw Jack was looking at me and I Smiled at him

"I'm Elsa Arendelle and that's my Sister Anna, Sorry about her" I said and felt embarrassed for what Anna did

"No it's okay, you know girls" He said

"Hey!" Anna said

"No offense" Jack replied

"Sure" Anna said and left the conversation

"You have a sister?" I Ask

"Yep but she's in Middle school"

"Oh that's nice" I said trying to not make the our conversation awkward

"So um wanna Walk around the campus?" He suggested

"That would be Great" I replied and smile at him

**Hey guys! So I said that I was gonna be out for a week or two and that I won't be updating my other story "Between Rivalries" but good news! My exams are done today and I'm free to update but it might take me two days to Finish the Update so expect it by Saturday, Also this Idea popped up from my head I was eager to type it down quickly cause I can be forgetful at times. To those who haven't Read my story; "Between Rivalries". Try and read it, it's quite a good story I have in it **

**Also don't forget to Review, Favorite and Follow. You know where that button is! :D till next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Elsa's POV**

Me and Jack walked around the campus and stopped by at a small café near my Dormitory

"So what building are you staying?" Jack asked me then took a sip from his coffee

"I can't remember what's called but it's at the East side of the campus" I said

"You must be quite forgetful" Jack chuckled

"Not really just when I'm nervous" I said and jack eyed me curiously

"What's so nervous about this?" Jack gestured himself and me

"Oh I didn't mean that I mean I'm nervous at school not this" I said

"Oh" Jack said and smiled I looked down to my cup and to the window beside us to see that the sun was setting down already

"We should go before the sun sets" I said and Jack nodded and we both stood up

"Let me walk you to your Dorm" Jack offered

"Sure" I said

When we got outside of the Café we saw that plenty of other college students were still hanging outside

"Aren't there supposed to be curfews here?" I asked

"I think so" Jack said

"So um what course are you into?" Jack asked

"Business" I said

"Oh really? Me and Hiccup are in there too" He said

"Sweet! I thought I was the only one who took Business In the group"

"Don't worry you have me" He said and I playfully punched his arm

"Ow what was that for?" Jack said pretending to be hurt

"Don't forget about Hiccup" I said

"I wasn't" Jack said

"Sure you weren't" I said sarcastically

"What dormitory are you in?" I asked

"Why? Do you plan on visiting me?" Jack asked and wiggled his Eyebrows I playfully punched him again

"Ow! Ok you have got to stop hitting me cause it kinda hurts already" Jack said

"Is Jackie gonna cry? "I teased and pretended to wipe a tear on my eye

"Jackie? Now where did that come from?" Jack asked

"It's just a Tease" I said

"Fine then I'll call you Elsie" Jack smirked

"Fine by Me, Jackie" I said while I air quoted and laughed. When we got to my Dorm I see Rapunzel, Merida and Anna were in the Living room with Flynn and Hiccup. They were talking when we opened the door and they all looked at us

"What?" I said

"You guys just met and now you two are already Dating!" Anna said and cheered with Punzie

"We're not Dating!" Me and Jack said in the same time, We looked at each other and blushed

"Is that so, cause by the looks of it you guys can be mistaken by a couple" Flynn said

"Enough about dis dating Alrady I'm starving!" Merida complained and placed her hand on her stomach

"Ooh I want to cook!" Punzie volunteered to which we all agreed since Punzie is the Better cook than Hiccup

"So when's Orientation?" I asked

"Next week" Anna said in a sing song voice

"Great! That'll be enough time for us to go Shopping!" Punzie came out of the Kitchen to get her apron in her room

"Agh! Nut shopping agen!" Merida said and laid down the couch while the rest were on the floor or sitting in the Kitchen Island.

Our Dorm was Big and I mean really Big. When you step inside you'll get to first the Living Room which is very spacious and at your right you'll see our Kitchen which is connected to the Living room then you'll see a Hallway that leads to Five Bedrooms which is ours of course and I think a guest room and two more door which is our Bathroom and our Walk-In-Closets so the Dorm is actually very Big

"I'm bored" Flynn complained

"Wanna play my Xbox?" Hiccup suggested

"Sure, Let's just bring it over here so the guys can watch" Flynn said and stood up

"Okay" Hiccup said and also stood up. Flynn and Him returned to their Dorm to retrieve Hiccup's Xbox

"I better start unpacking" I said and went to my room. When I opened my door I saw that my room was a complete mess and all my clothes were out from the luggage and scattered everywhere and wen to the Living room to find Anna and saw that Anna was hiding behind the Sofa

"What did you do to my stuff?" I asked Anna and walked in front of the Sofa while Anna was trying to avoid me

"I'm sorry!" That was all Anna said before I tackled her into the Floor and began tickling her

"Oh you're so gonna pay!" I said in between my laughs

"I... Sa-said…. I was…. So-sorry!" Anna shrieked and continued to laugh so hard

"Okay break it up you too" We heard a Familiar voice and looked up to our Door and saw-

"ASTRID!" Punzie came out from the Kitchen and ran towards her and gave her a Hug

"Can't…. Breath!" Astrid said while Punize hugged her tightly

"Oh I'm so sorry Astrid!" Punzie noticed that she was already hugging Astrid too tight and let go of her

"No sweat" Astrid said. Me, Merida and Anna came to her and Hugged her when we stopped hugging we talked a little

"I thought you were gonna go to Berk Uni?" I said

"I changed my Mind, I wanted to be here with you guys" She said

"Aww!" Anna said

"Really? I thought you're Parents didn't want you here" Punzie said

"Well they do but I really wanted to be here so they transferred me here so that I'll be happy" Astrid said

"Lemme see your Dorm and schedule" Anna asked and Astrid handed it to her

"Yay! Astrid get's to stay with us!" Anna smiled

"Oh Goodie!" I say and sat on the sofa next to Jack while Anna was at my other side. I felt Jack nudged me two or three times already and when I looked he just smiled at me

"Oh I better start fixing my bedroom" I remembered and went inside my room. I started to fix my room and organize the scattered clothing's that were on the Floor once I was done organizing my closets I then started to place some stuff beside my bedside table they were some old photos of Me and Anna when we graduated high school and placed a picture of Me and Anna when we were Kids on my Study table after a half an hour I was already done and was supposed to go to the walk-in-closet to place my other clothing when a knock was heard on my Door I opened it to see Jack smiling and said

"Need any help?"

"No, I got it" I said and pulled my Luggage's to the other room while he followed me

"You sure cause that looks very heavy" He said

"It's doesn't just looks heavy it feels heavy also" I said making Me and Jack laugh

"Never thought that you Girls carry so much stuff" Jack asked as he helped me bring the Luggage to the room

"Thanks and for us girls that's just light" I said and opened the zipper of my Luggage and got some clothes and began organizing it to

"I hope my sisters isn't like that when she goes to college" jack said

"Don't worry cause by the time she goes to college she'll be bringing twice the amount of stuff we bring" I said and giggled

"Maybe or Maybe not" Jack stood up

"Oh I bet she will" I faced him. Our faces were only inches apart when he started to lean close to me and I started to lean in also, our lips were almost gonna touch when we heard someone coughed in the background and us jump

"Sorry to interrupt but it's time for Dinner" Flynn said and handed us a Devious smirk while we blushed at each other and he left

"Sorry about that" Jack apologized

"Um… I think we should go before Flynn comes back to get us" I said and Jack nodded. We exited the room while Jack followed behind me

"Sheesh what took you guys so long we thought you we're already making out or something" Hiccup said and Flynn chocked on his water

"Oh My Glob! Flynn honey are you okay?" Punzie started to panic

"Relax blondie I just drank the water the wrong way that's all" Flynn reassured Punzie. Me and Jack sat down next to each other while Flynn gave us the 'I'm watching you two' look and made Me blushed while Jack Glared at Flynn.

**Flynn's POV**

Me and Hiccup were playing while the Girls set the table when Blondie called me

"Flynn could you please tell Elsa and Jack it's dinner it's been an hour already and they haven't come outside her door yet" Blondie said

"Maybe der havin' se-" Merida said and Astrid cutted her

"Ew! That's gross!" Astrid said

"Ay sed maybe" Merida said while she gestured air quotes on "Maybe"

I walked to their Hallway and I forgot to ask Blondie which door was Elsa's so I decided to look at each rooms since The first room I went to was covered in Pink and Green Wallpapers and had so many stuffed toys this might be Anna's room. I went to the second room and it was filled with plenty of Easel and the Walls were Painted while the Bed was Purple and Pink this might be Blondie's room. The next room I saw was filled Bow's and Arrow's and different kind's of Picture about Scotland, Archer's I'm a hundred percent sure it was Merida's . The next room had a Blue wallpaper and Had snowflakes around it the room now this was Elsa's but the problem is she isn't here I then heard laughter on the other side of the Hallway and peeked I saw Elsa and Jack laughing and they stood up and they were slowly leaning in for a kiss when I decided to ruin the moment by coughing and it made Jack and Elsa jump

**Jack's POV**

I swear I will kill Flynn when we get back to our Dorm. I can't believe Flynn ruined the Moment I now feel embarrassed for Elsa since she got caught by Flynn when were supposed to kiss I then heard a beep sound coming from my iPhone 5s and saw it was a notification from Elsa on Instagram she followed me so I followed her back I was surprised too see that Elsa was pretty famous since she has like what 3,000 or more Followers and she only follows her Friends after we ate Anna decided we play Truth or Dare she handed punzie a bottle and spinned it. It pointed to me and all of them were looking

"Dare" I said bravely since if I pick Truth they'll ask if I have crush on Elsa

"Hmm I dare you to go take a Picture of Elsa and Post it to Facebook, Twitter and Instagram" My jaw fell from my mouth and thought that If I posted it people will think she's my girlfriend

"Go on or you're a Chicken" Flynn said

"Okay fine" I took out my phone and gave it to Elsa she then took a picture of herself and handed it back to me I posted it on all my accounts on the website and after 5 minutes my Phone beeped continuously and was exploding with notifications

first I checked my Instagram and the photo quickly gained 250 likes and comments after that I checked my Facebook and saw that it gained 168 likes and also comments and lastly at Twitter people they're retweeted my post and I gained 260+ followers and 300 comments I then looked back at the Game and it was now pointed to Elsa

"Um dare?" Elsa said and it was Flynn's turn to dare Elsa

"I dare you to take a photo with Jack and post it to Facebook and Instagram and read the comments after it was posted"

"Um sure" Elsa said and he sat beside me and she pulled out her Phone and took a photo with me she then posted it after a minute or two she her phone was also exploding from all the Notifications she read aloud the comments on her Instagram

"OMG you're Boyfriend is hot!" "Oh you have a Boyfriend" "You too look alike" "Elsa you're so beautiful plus you're boyfriend is H-O-T!" "You too look cute together!" after Elsa read the first five comments she blushed

"See I told you, you too look cute together!" Anna shouted

"JELSA!" Punzie and Anna shrieked

"Do you guys have to literally scream Jelsa?" Astrid asked

"Of course! It's their ship name and we need to spread the word!" Anna said

"Oh no. You are not gonna scream that when classes start!" Elsa argued

"We will if we see you two together" Punzie said

"Fine then I'll tell the others about Kristanna!" Elsa said and folded her arms in front of her

"Kristanna?" I asked

"Oh so you guys don't know about it?" Elsa asked and had a smirked on her face

"Oh no you wouldn't!" Anna butted in

"Seriously what the hell is Kristanna?" Astrid asked

"She and Kris-" Elsa said but was tackled by Anna

"Wait a minute! You like Kristoff?" Hiccup asked Anna while she was sitting on Elsa and Elsa began to nod

"Oh My Gosh! You do have a crush on Kristoff!" Punzie said and it made Anna turn tomato red

"Wait till Kristoff hears about this!" Flynn stood up and began to walk to the door just to be tackled unto the ground by none other than Anna

"Rider you shut the hell up or I'll sit on you for the next two hours" Anna threatened him

"Geez Anna what does your mom feed you?!" Flynn complained when Anna sat on his back

"A LOT" Anna smirked

"No offense but Anna doesn't even look that heavy" I said

"Want to be sat on too Frost?!" Flynn asked angrily

"Nope I'm good" I said and slung my arm over Elsa's shoulder which I didn't mean to

"OH MY GOD ANNA LOOK AT THEM!" Punzie shrieked and pointed us

"YOU TWO ARE ABSOLUTELY CUTE!" Anna shrieked while she sat and bounced

"Anna…. You're …. Crushing… My Back" Flynn said while he ran out of breath

"Oops sorry" Anna said and stood up

"Well it's past our curfew already, We should get going" Hiccup said and bade the Girls goodbye I was the last to walk out of the door while Elsa trailed behind me

"Hey sorry about that" I said

"It's okay I know you were just trying to tease Flynn" She said

"Yeah just trying to tease" I mumbled

"What was that?" Elsa asked

"Nothing" I smiled

"Or you were just making trying to make a move on me, Frost" Elsa said

"What? I wouldn't do it like that!" I said and made Elsa confused

"What I meant is that I wouldn't make a move on you I mean I would make a move on you but not like that wait what?!" I said I was getting redder by the minute

"Just keep it up Frost" Elsa said and was closing the door when

"Wait" I said

"What?" Elsa asked

"No goodnight kiss?" I asked and I mentally wanted to take back what I said

"Aren't you a little to forward?" Elsa asked

"Sorry I meant Hug. A goodnight hug" I said

"Fine" Elsa said and hugged me

"There" Elsa said

"See you tomorrow Elsie" I said and Elsa cringed her nose and we both laughed

"It's getting late you should better go before the Guys come back here"

"Yeah I know"

"Goodnight Jack"

"Goodnight Elsie" I said and it made Elsa giggle


	3. Chapter 3

**Elsa's POV**

I was happily dreaming when I heard a knock from my dream that stirred me from my sleep, I groaned in frustration and walked to my door where the knocks kept continuing when I opened my door I wasn't surprised to see Anna on my door at 4 am in the morning

"Anna it's 4 am in the morning go back to sleep" I said in a sleepy tone

"No-uh we're going jogging" Anna said and happily skipped to her room

I step out from my door and yelled "Jogging!? It's freaking 4 am Anna!" while it echoed through the hallway

I saw Punzie step out from her door "What's all the fuss about I am trying to get my Beauty sleep here people" she said

"Well same goes to me" I said

"Come on, the boys are waiting for us already" Anna said

"Well if Flynn's there I better get changed" Punzie said in a hurry and closed her door

"You are not making me jog on a weekday Anna" I pointed at her and glared

"Jack's there" Anna said

"Who's there?" Merida and Astrid came out of Merida's room

"Guess you two had a sleepover" I said and folded my arms

"Something like that besides you guys won't even enjoy it" Astrid said

"I can see it already" I said when I vision Merida hosting a sleepover it'll all be about Bows and Arches and tales from Scotland

"It's not my fault ef you guys dun like it" Merida said

"As I was saying We're going jogging with the boys" Anna said and went to the kitchen

"We're in" Astrid said

"You have got to be kidding me" I facepalmed myself

"Dun worry lass Jack's there" Merida winked at me

"Why are you all teasing me" I yelled in frustration and went back to my room while Merida and Astrid laughed I lay in my bed again and drifted of to sleep a couple hours later I heard a knock again I remained still in my bed

"I'm not going Anna" I shouted from across my room

"It's Jack" I heard from the other side of the door I quickly got up and opened the door to see him leaning on the wall

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Well the guys said that we're all going jogging this morning and I wasn't in the mood so I said that I'd just stay behind but they insisted me to accompany you since you were also not in the mood for a jog" Jack said

"Oh so you do care?" I teased

"Ow that hurts" Jack said and placed his hand at his chest

"I think you'll still live" I said and giggle

"Fine shmine" Jack said

"Oh so now your rhyming words"

"Well beats me I'm bored"

"Me too"

"Want to play Hiccup's PS3?"

"Sure, I'll go get change first while you get it at your dorm"

"Ok" Jack said and walked out from my dorm to his. The Boy's dormitory isn't really far from ours well technically there Building is two buildings before ours.

After I got changed I decided to make some breakfast and cooked eggs and bacon when I heard the Main door opened I knew it was just Jack so I didn't check and continued to cook after a couple of minutes I was still busy cooking when someone spooked me I turned around to see Jack smiling

"What the Hell Jack I could've hit you with the spatula" I said pointing him

"Well you said 'Could've' so it's just a possibility" Jack said

"Nice comeback genius" I said

"Aw don't be mad at me I'm sorry" Jack pouted and I just giggled at him

"Fine" I said

"Great and those eggs smell delicious"

"Have you eaten breakfast?"

"Not yet"

"Good you can keep me company I cooked also for you since I didn't know if you already ate or not"

"Geez Elsa you didn't have to do that"

"What do you think I'll let you cook?"

"Real funny"

"Oh come on I was just kidding lighten up" I said and handed jack the plates to set up at the table after a few minutes we we're already eating

"You know.." Jack said

"What?"

"I never saw this side of yours"

"Well you have a lot of things you don't know about me Frost"

"Like?"

"Like, I be quite Hyper sometimes"

"You? Hyper?"

"What?" I raise an eyebrow

"Well you don't really look like the type of girl who gets Hyper like Anna"

"Then what do I look like?" I said and place my hands under my face and my elbows on the table

"Well.. You look like the kind of Girl who's Reserve and Elegant..."

"Well some people do say that I look like that" I said sounding a bit down

"Aren't you glad they say that you look like one" Jack asked hinting with a concern look

"Not a bit" I said and looked down to my food

"And why so?"

"Cause people think of me as a snobby who just wants some attention" I said while I continued to poke my food

"Oh Elsa, you're not like that not even close to that. You're Different from what others say" Jack said and stood form his seat and came close to me and kneeled so his was at my level

"You really think so?" I asked

"Trust me" Jack smiled and hugged me

"Ok I trust you" I said and hugged him back

**Sorry guys if it's short I'm kinda in a hurry cause I have an event to get to so stay tuned to next time and don't forget to review **** I'll continue the story tomorrow!**


End file.
